


"And I don´t know how I can do without, I just need you now."

by humanityalmost



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Disappointment, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, they are sad and then disgustingly sweet basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanityalmost/pseuds/humanityalmost
Summary: His knees were shaking as he pulled them up to his chest, his head falling down on top of them, still protected by his helmet. Daniel didn´t feel like taking it off, it would make the whole thing too real. It felt like by keeping on his helmet and gloves he could pretend all of it has never happened. Like he was still sitting in his car, competing for the win, racing, feeling the adrenaline pump through his veins but as soon as he felt the familiar burn of tears building up in his eyes he had to accept the facts: It was over.





	"And I don´t know how I can do without, I just need you now."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [montecarlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/gifts).



> Hey lads :)  
> yesterday was the NYC Eprix and Daniel´s DNF was heartbreaking and Sarah and I were very much emotional so fit writing was on lmao  
> here it is Lucas x Daniel for my dear Sarah, I hope you enjoy love! <3  
> the title is from "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum   
> Have fun! <3

This weekend should have been his. He wanted to get on that podium so badly. It would have been his first one this season and he was so close to actually fulfilling his dream. He could almost see the chequered flag waving before his eyes, the crowd cheering for him, his team jumping in excitement, as suddenly all the power seemed to drown out of his car, even his desperate tries to get it going again after he just stopped in the middle of the track didn't change anything: He was out. Losing his desired podium finish on the last few meters. 

He didn't really realize he was getting out of the car, his motions automatic and robotic. He left his car abandoned on the track, cars driving by, making him drop down position by position, while he jumped over the barricades, sinking to the floor on the other side of the fence. He couldn´t believe it, it was as if his whole season has been cursed, someone must get great pleasure out of seeing him fail. 

His knees were shaking as he pulled them up to his chest, his head falling down on top of them, still protected by his helmet. Daniel didn´t feel like taking it off, it would make the whole thing too real. It felt like by keeping on his helmet and gloves he could pretend all of it has never happened. Like he was still sitting in his car, competing for the win, racing, feeling the adrenaline pump through his veins but as soon as he felt the familiar burn of tears building up in his eyes he had to accept the facts: It was over. 

Everything was so empty, there was just this voice screaming in his head and the feeling of disappointment creeping through every fibre of his body. It was like a stone weighing hundreds of kilos was pinning him down, even just picking himself up from the ground and getting away from the cameras seemed to be too exhausting and nearly unbearable. He could feel the wind drying the sweat, pooling inside of his racing overall, making him shiver from the cold but in this moment he couldn't care less.   
He really tried to hide out beside the track for as long as possible, threading the moment he had to go back to the pits. He didn't want to deal with the pitying looks on their faces and the shallow words of comfort right now. He just wished to get away, preferably somewhere with alcohol and something or someone that would make him forget about the proceedings of the last few hours. 

Later in the car back to the hotel as he recalled his way from the track back into the pits and to his car, he realized he hadn´t seen Lucas anywhere or heard anything about his race, which probably meant the Brazilian was already at their hotel or on his way to get there. 

Daniel was surprised by himself as how much his mind and especially his body seemed to grave his teammates attention right now. He could feel his skin aching for Lucas´ touch, needing to hear sweet nothings whispered into his ear, wrapped in this Brazilian accent that made his stomach flip and his breathing go faster. It went as far as if he could feel the other man´s fingertips ghosting over his body, leaving behind a burning trail. 

Daniel wasn't able to completely recall when all of this has started. The sneaking around, the fumbled handjobs in bathrooms at the track, their sex filled weekends away from the racing circuit and he could also not put a label on them. He didn't really know what they were: Teammates? For sure. He would even go as far as calling them friends but what was their relationship that went beyond their strictly friendly behaviour? Were they lovers, friends that hooked up sometimes, a couple? Daniel really didn't know and in this exact moment his mind was solely focused on getting to Lucas as fast as possible, not worrying about a label that the world could put onto them. 

It was as if his brain didn't function properly anymore, his mind replaying picture after picture of him and Lucas in all kind of situations. The German couldn't remember ever being that desperate to see and touch another person. He carelessly parked the car in one of the free spots and stormed into the elevator only seconds later, pressing the button for their floor, nervously bouncing on his tiptoes. 

Daniel´s heart was racing as he knocked on Lucas’ door, the urge to touch the other so overwhelmingly present in the back of his head by now, the second the Brazilian opened the door, Daniel threw himself at him. 

His hands grabbed the front of Lucas’ red Abt-Schaeffler shirt, his grip so tight that his knuckles went white, as he crashed their mouths together. There was nothing sweet or tender about it, it was almost violent, as he managed to maneuver the Brazilian into his room, kicking the door close with his foot.  
Lucas had his hands on the side of Daniel’s face, cupping his cheeks and kissing him back just as hungrily, sensing just how much the other one seemed to need the touch at this exact moment. 

Their tongues were tangling together in such a familiar pattern and Daniel couldn't keep the sigh in that threatened to escaped his mouth. He heard Lucas groaning against his lips, a sound that went straight to his groin, making him want to press himself even further against the warm body in front of him.  
He just wanted to forget, wanted to get lost in Lucas’ touches, kisses and moans. He needed him to make him forget. He could feel the Brazilian’s hands all over him, rubbing under the hem of his shirt, making him shiver in anticipation. He needed him now.

“Lucas, I need you, now!” Daniel’s voice sounded wrecked and his breath was going rapidly but so was Lucas’. But instead of tearing of the German’s clothes as normally after a request like this, Daniel suddenly felt Lucas’ hand come up from his stomach to his cheek, his thumb softly swiping away the dampness there. He hasn't even realized he was crying but suddenly he could feel it, there were tears streaming down his face, leaving wet traces behind. 

“Dani, hey, look at me, babe! I don't think that is a good idea right now. You are upset.” Lucas’ voice was soft and Daniel couldn't resist anymore, he just let himself fall forwards, trusting Lucas to catch him.

The Brazilian wrapped him up in his arms, stroking his back and pressing tender kisses into his hair. Daniel had his head pressed into the crook of his teammate’s neck, inhaling Lucas’ scent. He smelled like cologne and shower gel and just a little bit like Lucas and Daniel noticed even more tears forming in his eyes. 

Lucas was still mumbling sweet nothings into his hair, switching between English and Portuguese but it didn't matter if Daniel could understand it or not, just Lucas’ presence and his arms around him were comforting the German in a way he hasn't experienced before. 

The Brazilian softly extracted himself from the hug, holding Daniel at arms length, his hands still cupping the other’s cheeks. His teammate looked miserable, his head hanging, his shoulders sacked and there was this undeniable look of defeat in his eyes that made Lucas’ heart ache by just looking at him.   
“So you sit down now and take off your clothes and I will turn on the hot tub and then I will come and get you.” He placed a last kiss against Daniel’s forehead, who just nodded silently, before he left the room to prepare their bath. 

As he entered the room again, Daniel had stripped down to his boxers, his mind still seeming to be completely absent though. It hurt him to see his otherwise so bubbly and happy friend look so defeated and worn out. Lucas just slowly stripped off his clothes as well, carelessly throwing them onto the chair near by and talking Daniel’s hand into his, leading him into the bathroom. 

He had turned down the lights and lit a few candles, bathing the room in a soft golden glow and the water in the hot tub was just steaming enough to show him it was ready to hop into it.   
Gesturing to Daniel to lose his boxers, he stepped into the tub, waiting for the German to take his hand and follow. 

They settled into the warm bubbling water, Lucas opening his legs just enough for Daniel to slide in between, settling with his back against the Brazilian’s chest. Lucas could feel how Daniel’s tense body started to go pliant against him, leaning more and more into him, his head rolling backwards onto his teammates shoulder, his eyes closed. The German’s face started to slowly relax as Lucas softly rubbed his fingernails over his scalp, making him moan out in pleasure. His other arm was tightly wrapped around Daniel’s waist, his hand drawing soft patterns onto his stomach under water.

Suddenly Daniel opened his eyes, looking up into Lucas’ hazel ones, a soft look on his face and Lucas couldn't resist to softly press his lips against Daniel’s. Their lips tenderly folding together, like two pieces of a puzzle that were meant to stick together. This kiss wasn't comparable to the one earlier: It was sweet and chaste and not at all heated and desperate like before.   
It was the kind of kiss that got shared by people in love, not two horny racing drivers that tried to get off as quickly as possible.

Lucas could feel Daniel’s slightly trembling fingers on the side of his neck, softly caressing him, making his stomach flutter and goosebumps rise on his arms even sat in the hot water. And judging by the haze in Daniel’s eyes and the slight smile on his red, swollen lips when they broke apart to breathe, the German was affected similarly by their actions.  
Maybe there was more to them than just an easy way to get off...

**Author's Note:**

> I´d really appreciate to hear your thoughts on it! <3


End file.
